Computer systems and electronics are sensitive to environmental temperatures. At the same time, computer systems and electronics can produce significant amounts of thermal energy. As such, rooms that accommodate large numbers of computer servers, computers or other electronics requiring air conditioning, such as data centers, require sophisticated cooling systems to keep the temperature in the room within the devices operating range. Such air conditioning systems, called computer room air conditioning systems (CRACS), generally include a number of air conditioning inlets to the room.
To cool these rooms, it is common to introduce cooling air flows at a relatively high volume from all inlets. In this way, the entire room is either over cooled or the room is cooled to satisfy the requirements of the hottest devices. However, this practice tends to over cool many of the devices. There are energy usage concerns with such an approach to computer room air conditioning.